Siempre Contigo
by The letters of Breaking Dawn
Summary: El era su destino...podria escapar de el
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

-siempre estaré contigo mi vida, mi hermosa bella…

Cada noche la misma situación, me despertaba sudando y jadeante, siempre a la misma hora las 4:30...sé que sonara fantástico e incluso pensarías que estoy loca, pero tenía la sensación de que alguien me tocaba, sentía sus dedos pasar por mi mejilla, sus besos por mi cara y mi cuello...esto ya no era normal, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

Cada día las caricias se hacían más demandantes, mas pasionales...era imposible que esas cosas me las imaginara... o sí.

Hora las 4:30, siempre me despertaba a esa hora, tendría que buscar ayuda profesional, la falta de sueño me volvía irascible y quería buscarle algún sentido lógico a todo esto. Como siempre después del sueño no me podía dormir, me levante y me fui al baño, me quite la ropa y me metí en la ducha, mientras el agua caliente caía por mi piel relajándome por completo sentía que me observaban fijamente...

-muy bien bella ya estas delirando otra vez-me dije a mi misma.

Me vestí prepare café y me tome una buena taza, necesitaba despertarme fui a abrir mi tienda, soy la dueña de una de las pastelerías más famosas de Seattle, empecé con mi negocio porque me apasionaba el mundo de los dulces y de siempre me habia gustado cocinar.

Llegue a la tienda y encendí las luces, nunca me habia molestado la oscuridad, me encantaba estar sin luz y leer o ver películas a oscuras, pero últimamente me daba miedo estar en un sitio sin luz. Esto ya me estaba afectando y de manera grave, debería buscar ayuda de un profesional, mire el periódico y busque en los anuncios, no sabía si encontraría lo que buscaba pero debía intentarlo, busque y un anuncio llamo mi atención.

Psicólogo experimentado te ofrece su ayuda en asuntos de la vida cotidiana, ven a verme te estoy esperando.

Llame al teléfono del anuncio y concerté una cita para las 12, organice mi trabajo en la tienda y me puse a trabajar, repartí el trabajo restante entre los otros trabajadores y salí de la tienda rumbo a la oficina del psicólogo.

Twilight Avd. 19

Aquí se encontraba la oficina, subí las escaleras y llame a la puerta, me recibió la que supuse era la secretaria, una mujer mayor con aspecto de risueña.

-Isabela Swan-me pregunto asentí con la cabeza y entre a la oficina-siéntese querida el Dr. en seguida saldrá a recibirla-me dijo sentándose en su silla.

Pasaron los minutos y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa, jamás habia ido en mi vida a un psicólogo y seguro me envía a un manicomio cuando le cuente lo que me pasa, estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Claudia alguna cita más para hoy-supuse que sería el psicólogo y dios después de ver lo guapo y atractivo que era me daba más pena contarle porque estaba allí

-si jaspe, la señorita Isabela Swan-él se giró a verme y se acercó hacia mí

-señorita Swan soy el Dr. Jaspe Whitlock, pase a mi despacho-entramos y me dijo que me tumbara en los sillón.

-muy bien empecemos señorita Swan o si le parece la puedo llamar Isabela para no ser tan correcto y que me tengas confianza-me dijo sonriendo

-bella-le dije jugueteando con mis dedos

-disculpa

-prefiero que me llame bella-le dije

-muy bien bella, quiero que me veas como tu amigo y no como tu psicólogo, quiero que me cuentes porque estas aquí

-pues...pensara...pensaras que estoy loca...pero...no sé muy bien cómo empezar

-bella respira hondo y tranquilízate, nadie te va a juzgar así que relájate y explícame con más calma para que te pueda ayudar-respire hondo

-pues tengo todo el tiempo la sensación de que alguien me vigila, y cuando estoy durmiendo tengo unos sueños muy raros y siento que me tocan, me susurran al oido palabras de amor, que acarician mi cuerpo...anoche me susurraron siempre estaré contigo mi vida, mi hermosa bella y siempre me despierto a la misma hora a las 4:30 de la madrugada, sé que sonara estúpido pero me estoy preocupando al principio los sueños eran misteriosos pero ahora son tan desconcertantes

-esos sueños son húmedos-me dijo

-que quiere decir con húmedos-le pregunte

-que si te excitas cuando los tienes, por lo que he podido observar eres una chica muy tímida y créeme que tener sueños húmedos o eróticos no es nada malo-dios no podía creer que me estuviera diciendo esto a mí, por dios que vergüenza no podía volver a mirarlo a la cara

-bella no es nada malo créeme, si me dieran un dólar cada vez que me han contado uno de esos sueños sería más rico que Bill Gates-dijo riéndose

-pero son todas las noches y cada vez va a mas, anoche me levante jadeante y sudada

-bella has tenido alguna vez relaciones sexuales-me pregunte, yo lo mire asombrada y me quede viéndole

-creo que eso...es algo muy personal-le dije muy sonrojada

-tomare eso como una negativa-este hombre era un gilipollas, pero tenía toda la razón a mis 26 años era más virgen que la propia palabra.

-perdón pensaras que soy un cretino, pero tu timidez, la forma en la que te expresas y como te has sonrojado me hace deducir que eres virgen-yo me quede callada mirando al techo, jamás debí venir, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado

-bella ser virgen a esta edad no es nada malo, no es muy común pero no es nada malo- tomo mi mano-estos sueños pueden decir lo que tu subconsciente está pidiendo a gritos, somos seres de instintos y tus instintos están pidiendo que los satisfagas, reprimes esos deseos que tu cuerpo anhela y tu subconsciente los transforma en sueños húmedos. Mi consejo es que explores tu cuerpo y satisfagas esos instintos y veras como así dejaras de tener esos sueños, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias Dr. por su ayuda-le dije avergonzada, le di la mano la cual estaba temblorosa y salí por la puerta, pague la sesión a la secretaria y me fui a mi casa, no me apetecía mucho volver al trabajo, alguna ventaja tendría ser mi propia jefa.

Fui al supermercado y compre algunas cosas que me faltaban para casa, por el camino estuve pensando en las palabras de jaspe...y si satisfaciendo esos deseos de verdad se irían esos sueños, solo tenía una manera de averiguarlo...satisfaciendo mis deseo de sexo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre Contigo**

Habia decidido tener la miente más abierta en lo que respecta a los hombres y al sexo...

Esa noche saldría con una amiga a una discoteca de la ciudad, no era muy aficionada a ese estilo de sitios pero tenía que dejar de verme como una monjita y sacar mi lado sexy.

Jessica no era precisamente una amiga...era una idiota que se hacía pasar por mi amiga, porque salía con ella...fácil era la única que tenía, después de tener una vida tan monótona como la mía, los amigos escaseaban muchísimo, era una de las cosas que debían cambiar en mi vida y hoy empezaría el cambio hacia una nueva y mejorada Isabela Swan.

Llame a Jessica y quedamos en vernos en su casa, yo sabía que ella querría beber y yo jamás bebía...si lo se soy una mujer que jamás se emborrachado, pero mi padre Charlie siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo y como he dicho antes tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos con los que beber.

No sabía que ropa ponerme, así que decidí por una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros, de zapatos mí siempre fieles bailarinas, me rice el pelo y me maquille levemente...habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que me arregle así la última vez y podía decir que me veía muy guapa.

Me eche mi perfume tome mis llaves y algo de dinero extra, me mire en el espejo y estaba muy contenta con el resultado. Guarde mis llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón pero se cayeron al suelo...muy bien bella estúpida, me agache a recogerlas y cuando subí me fije en el espejo...habia una sombra mirándome...bella todavía no has bebido y ya estas imaginando cosas

-seré tonta- guarde mis llaves y salí por la puerta, conduje hasta casa de Jessica cuando llegue toque el claxon para que bajara, a los 10 minutos bajo e iba de todo menos decente...por dios su ropa no insinuaba, directamente mostraba su cuerpo...a lo mejor yo debería vestirme como ella, pero tampoco quería que pensaran que era una cualquiera...una cosa era dar un giro a mi vida pero tampoco de esa magnitud.

Llevaba una falda que apenas tapaba su intimidad y una camiseta con un escote que le llegaba al ombligo, una cosa era ser sexy y otra ser vulgar

-hola bella-me saludo Jessica

-como estas mes

-bien gracias, me sorprendió mucho que me llamaras...cuanto hacia que no salíamos juntas bellita

-lo primero si hace mucho que no salimos juntas, la última vez creo que fue cuando nos graduamos en la universidad y lo segundo no me llames bellita-Jessica y no nos conocíamos desde el instituto, Jessica en el instituto era una de las populares y solo fingía ser mi amiga para que le ayudara con los deberes, ella estudiaría la misma carrera que Administración y dirección de Empresas, se graduó varios años después que yo.  
Elegí esa carrera porque siempre me habia gustado, pero después de unos años en una empresa horrible, decidí montar mi propio negocio...una noche me dio ganas de hacer pasteles y descubrí que eso siempre me habia apasionado, así que decidí que montaría una pastelería. Seguí ahorrando dinero y trabajando en la empresa hasta que por fin...conseguí todo el dinero para abrir la pastelería, el principio fue difícil pero he conseguido que se convierta en una de las mejores pastelerías de todo Seattle y es un gran orgullo para mí.

-como va tu negocito-me dijo despectivamente

-pues para tu información, es una de las mejores pastelerías de toda Seattle y estoy muy orgullosa de mi pastelería-le dije con orgullo

-claro, lo que tú digas-me dijo riéndose, ignore su risa maliciosa

-a que discoteca vamos-le dije

-Al Moon light, sabes donde esta

-no sé, guíame

-claro como la monjita Swan sabría dónde está el club más exclusivo de toda Seattle-me dijo

-no todas somos tan aficionadas a la noche, y a sus excesos- le dije

-que dijiste- me dijo enfadada

-nada, que me guíes no tengo idea de donde estamos-Jessica me guio hasta la discoteca y aparque y nos bajamos del coche.

Jessica intento ponerse al principio pero el guardia de seguridad, la puso al final de la fila. Llevábamos media hora haciendo cola para entrar a la discoteca, cuando alguien me llamo

-bella-me gire para ver quién era

-emmet-le dije sorprendida-que haces aquí

-pues soy el dueño de Moon light, como esta mi artista favorita-dios hay vamos otra vez, emmet era algo efusivo y cada vez que me abrazaba me dejaba sin respiración

-emmet no...puedo res...respirar-le dije intentando zafarme de sus brazos

-lo siento bellas, que haces aquí

-he venido con una amiga

-hola guapo- dijo Jessica dándome un empujón y poniéndose delante de emmet-eres un bombón lo sabias-le dijo pasando su dedo por el pecho de emmet, dios que asco si yo fuera él ya le habría vomitado encima

-si no te importa me gustaría que te apartaras-le dijo emmet

-podríamos pasarla muy bien cariño- le dijo Jessica, ok no sabía si emmet iba a vomitar pero yo si

-te dijo que no zorra, es que acaso no entiendes- una rubia se puso delante de emmet y evito que Jessica lo siguiera tocando

-quien te crees que eres estúpida-le dijo Jessica

-soy la esposa de este hombre, así que te aconsejo que te alejes-le dijo muy enfadada

-y si no quiero que- esto iba a acabar muy mal

-Jessica vámonos-le dije agarrándola del brazo

-cállate estúpida monja-me dijo gritándome

-no le hables así a bella, ni desafíes a mi mujer estúpida, más vale ser una monja y no una zorra como tú, vete de aquí te prohíbo la entrada a mi local fuera de aquí- le dijo emmet muy enfadado, waaaooo realmente daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Los guardias de la discoteca sacaron a Jessica de la fila y yo me marche detrás de ellos

-suéltenme estúpidos...que me suelte dije imbéciles-los guardias la soltaron y cayó al suelo de cara

-panda de gilipollas- dijo enfadada, intente ayudarla a levantarse y ella aparto mi mano de un golpe-quita estúpida, no quiero volver a verte monja estúpida...déjame en paz y no vuelvas a llamarme-se levantó y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

Creo que mi noche se estropeo, ande hasta mi coche pero alguien me tomo del brazo, me intente zafar pero me tenía bien agarrada

-suélteme...no me haga nada-le dije al borde de las lágrimas

-tranquila bella soy yo-levante la vista y hay estaba emmet

-emmet estúpido me asustaste-le dije dándole un golpe en el pecho

-lo siento no era mi intención, siento que tu noche se haya estropeado y quería invitarte a tomar una copa con nosotros-me dijo

-no emmet, la verdad prefiero irme a mi casa

-no seas tonta, no acepto un no por respuesta de mi artista favorita-me tomo del brazo y me arrastro dentro del local.


	3. Chapter 3

Entramos a la discoteca o mejor dicho emmet me arrastro dentro del local, por más que habia intentado resistirme emmet no me lo permitía, varias veces intente escapar pero él me agarro de la cintura e hizo que anduviera delante del...por dios este hombre no se cansaba nunca.

Llegamos a la barra y reconocí a la chica rubia que se enfrentó a Jessica, la chica nos vio llegar y puso mala cara, emmet se adelantó a hablarle y le dijo algo al oido ella me miro y se marchó emmet se acercó a mí y me dijo

-vamos-me tomo de la mano

-emmet no quiero que tu novia se enfade contigo por mi culpa-Emmet era un gran cliente de mi establecimiento, todos los días iba a comprar algunos dulces...decía que yo era una artista de la repostería, después de comprarlos siempre nos quedábamos tomando un café, lo conocí después de que felicitara por uno de mis dulces, la tarta de queso y fresas era su favorita, nos hicimos buenos amigos.

-no te preocupes tranquila-me guiño el ojo y me arrastro hasta una escaleras, entramos a un largo pasillo muy oscuro y pasamos a lo que parecía ser oficina, allí estaba la chica rubia sentada.

-antes de que digas nada rosalie quiero presentarte a bella, ella es la dueña de la pastelería de la que te he hablado-le dijo

-si y amiga de la zorra esa que te ha tocado-ufff será mejor que me vaya, esto se está poniendo muy feo

-bella no es como ella, mírala acaso no la ves lo tímida que es-se me quedo mirando fijamente y agache la mirada

-yo...esto será mejor que me vaya-baje por las escaleras muy apenada no tenía que haberle hecho caso a emmet, ahora por mi culpa se va a llevar una buena reprimenda, estaba tan distraída con mis pensamientos que no me fije por donde iba y me tropecé con una chica

-lo siento- le dije, la mire a la cara y estaba con en shock...tan fuerte...no le pude dar-perdona te encuentras bien...disculpa-pase mi mano por su cara y sus ojos se enfocaron en mi...dios que susto, vio mi cara y me sonrió

-si perdona...estoy bien, no te preocupes son cosas que a veces me pasa

-me quedo más tranquila si sé que estas bien, adiós-me iba a marchar pero me agarro del brazo...dios hoy era el día de tomar a bella del brazo

-espera bella...si alguna vez quieres hablar llámame, estaré encantada de ayudarte-me dio un papel con su número de teléfono.

Salí de la discoteca y me dirigí a mi coche...espera un momento como sabía mi nombre esa chica, yo no la conocía de nada...que raro era todo esto. La primera noche que salía en años y ni siquiera baile y mucho menos habia conocido algún chico, creo que la operación sacar a la bella sexy no está dando muchos resultados. Pero como le haría para ser más atrevida, siempre habia sido muy tímida incluso sosa, no era una chica que destacara por mi atractivo o por mi simpatía intentaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible, y con el paso del tiempo ese estilo de vida me habia llevado a la soledad más absoluta.

Prometí a mí misma dejar a la bella tímida e insegura y sacar a la perra que llevaba dentro...o eso espero. Llegue a mi casa, me cambie la ropa y me desmaquille...mañana me transformaría en la nueva bella, primero un cambio de look y después a renovar todo mi vestuario, tendría que llamar a Mike para que se encargara de la pastelería, él era el segundo encargado de la pastelería y un gran repostero pero a veces era un imbécil. Les permitía a mis empleados horarios flexibles siempre y cuando cumplieran con su trabajo y con sus obligaciones, pero algunos como Mike hacían lo que les daba la gana y esto se iba a acabar ya

-Mike soy bella, mañana encárgate de abrir la pastelería yo no puedo-le dije

-pero jefa mañana tenía que ir solo una rato, y ahora me dices que tendré que estar ahí todo el día y abrir a las 5, que es tan importante que no puedes ir- esto era el colmo quien era la jefa aquí, hazlo bella...saca a la perra a pasear

-mira Mike mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo, vas a abrir la pastelería porque soy tu jefa y si no la cumples me veré obligada a echarte a la calle, buenas noches- le dije enojada, me acurruque en mi cama y cerré los ojos y no tarde mucho tiempo en dormirme.

Avanzaba por un enorme pasillo, las paredes eran blancas y en el suelo habia una preciosa alfombra roja, la suavidad del terciopelo me producía una agradable sensación en mis pies descalzos, la alfombra termino y comenzó un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas, me agache para tocar los pétalos, me habia gustado el tacto que tenían. Me levante y vi muchos de pétalos que caían encima de mí, levante mis manos y agarre unos cuantos y me los lleve a la nariz, las rosas nunca habían sido mis flores favoritas pero me gustaba su olor, seguí andando y habia una puerta roja, entre por ella y todo estaba iluminado con muchas velas...eran azules y blancas y desprendían aroma a fresas, cerré los ojos y olí el aroma...era embriagador.

Abrí los ojos y delante de mi habia un espejo, me reflejaba en el...pero esa no era yo, o si... Llevaba el pelo en un elegante moño, mi vestido era rojo y muy sexy, jamás me habia visto así de atractiva, me acerque a él y levante mi mano y toque mi cara

-estoy preciosa-miles de luces parpadeaban en el espejo, me gire y habia muchos fotógrafos haciéndome miles de fotos. Senti una mano en mi cintura y como me apartaban el pelo del oido

-siempre has sido hermosa mi bella-mire al espejo y lo que vi no era un hombre...era un dios.

Me levante sobresaltada y confundida, salí de la cama y me mire en el espejo...mis ojos brillaban, mis labios levemente hinchados y rojos...esto cada vez se estaba haciendo más raro, ya no sabía que pensar...si mi imaginación provocaba esto debería dedicarme a escribir por que iba a ganar millones. Me prepare un baño relajante y puse el agua como a mí me gustaba, hacía mucho que no tomaba este tipo de baño o no tenía tiempo o estaba demasiado cansada y temía dormirme en la bañera.

El baño me relajo muchísimo y salí a la media hora cuando el agua había arrugado mi piel, eran las 9:50 todavía tenía tiempo de comer tranquilamente e ir andando al salón de belleza que quedaba muy cerca de mi casa. Prepare unos gofres (waffles) con chocolate y nata, y mi siempre adorado café, termine mi desayuno y tome mis llaves y el abrigo, el móvil lo dejaría en la casa así no podrían molestarme. Llegue al establecimiento y una chica muy agradable me atendió, me dijo que esperara que enseguida vendría mi esteticista.

-hola soy alice, su esteticista-cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarme se quedó sorprendida y yo también...no pensaba que era la chica de la discoteca.

-encantada Alice, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es bella-salí de mi trance y ella me sonrió, me levante de la silla y le di mi mano, ella la estrecho.

-dígame bella que clase de tratamiento desea que le apliquemos

-por favor no me trate de usted-le sonreí-y en segundo lugar querría un cambio de look completo...que cuando saliera por la puerta no pareciera yo

-tenemos un cambio completo, incluyen varios masajes tratamientos faciales y corporales manicura pedicura asesoramiento sobre vestuario y cambio de peinado le interesaría

-ese es genial...es lo que quiero-le dije entusiasmada, llevaba mucho tiempo sin darme un capricho y hoy me lo iba a dar a lo grande

-este tratamiento cuesta bastante caro porque es bastante exclusivo-me dijo apenada

-tranquila Alice, soy consciente de eso y me lo puedo permitir

-muy bien, pues en ese caso vamos hay mucho que hacer-dijo emocionada

Entramos a una sala y Alice me dio una bata para que me la pusiera, me quite toda mi ropa y la guarde en un armario que me indico Alice, me quite la bata y me tumbe en la camilla desnuda...me daba un poco de vergüenza enseñar mi cuerpo a una desconocida

-tranquila bella, soy toda una profesional-me dijo guiñándome un ojo

Me tapo con una toalla y me echo una especie de aceite pringoso en la espalda, masajeo la parte superior de mi espalda, después puso unas especies de piedras calientes, me echo el aceite pringoso en las piernas y las masajeo, llego a mis pies y los masajea, mis pies siempre habían sido mi punto débil porque tenía muchas cosquillas, pero estaba tan relajada que ni cosquillas tenia.

Masajeo mis brazos y después mis dedos, quito las piedras y con esponja limpio mi espalda y mis piernas retirando el aceite restante.  
Extendió una especie de mascarilla que me dejo algo rígida, pasaron los minutos y Alice me la quito, me gire y me hizo una limpieza facial y me echo varias cremas en mi cara

-bella esta es la parte más dolorosa pero es parte del tratamiento, ponte el bikini que te he dado antes y vuelves-me levante con cuidado, estaba tan relajada que parecía que estaba drogada, me lo puse y me tumbe en la camilla y Alice extendió algo caliente por mis piernas...algo caliente...doloroso...oh no...no me podía estar haciendo, sentí un dolor agudo en mi pierna

-aaaaaaaaaaa Alice joder-le dije gritando-que dolor

-venga ya bella...no duele tanto-me dijo riéndose, acababa de conocerla y ya me caía súper bien...aunque me estuviera matando del dolor

-joder que no duele...aaaaaaaaaaa- le dije cuando volvió a tirar de una de esas cosas endemoniadas

-venga ya bella...yo me la hago cada dos por tres-me dijo riéndose

-pues tu eres una...súper mujer, pero aleja de mi a esas cosas-le dije apartando mi pierna

-bella venga...es la ult-y tiro con fuerza de esas cosas

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...dios mío, te mato Alice te mato-me levante de la camilla y me aleje de ella

-está bien bella...tranquila ya termine-me dijo soltando las cosas esas- ahora te daré un masaje para que no te duela tanto-me volví a tumbar en la camilla y Alice me dio un masaje que alivio bastante mi dolor.

Cuando termino el masaje me ofreció algo de comer, estaba tan relajada que me había olvidado de comer...me puse la bata y me llevo a la cafetería pedí una ensalada y un refresco, le dije a Alice que comiera conmigo...no sabía cómo sacarle el tema de la discoteca...como sería la mejor forma de sacarle el tema...

-que quieres saber bella-me pregunto


End file.
